My Love
by NikkiImatari
Summary: Draco finally gave in and asked Harry out. But as Christmas holdays come closer he is having to decied if it would be wise to bring Harry, Ron, and Hermoine with him. I really suck at summeries but this is my fav story lemons\smut in later chapters slash
1. Chapter 1

After all these years he was the one I loved. I could have had anyone but my heart chose The-Boy-Who-Lived. I brushed my bangs out of the way and looked over to the door waiting for him to arrive.

_I am so stupid to think he would even show up,_ I thought. Just as I was going to get up to leave I saw him walk through the door. For a Hogsmead trip he was slightly dressed up. He was wearing a button up shirt, a Gryffindor blazer and black slacks. I felt slightly under-dressed in my simple white long sleeve shirt and sweater vest. I smiled and waved at him. Harry smiled and walked over to the table I had gotten us.

"Hey Harry," I said as I pulled his chair for him. Harry blushed and sat down.

"So what made you want to ask your worst enemy out to lunch," Harry asked with a cute smile.

"I don't know really. I just looked at you Monday and thought about how amazing you looked. So I decided to ask you out," I said reaching out and taking Harry's hand. "I just wished I had asked you out before."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you are absolutely beautiful," I said brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Harry's face went rosy and he smiled at me. I pulled my hand away from his looked at my menu. "What to do want to eat? Pick anything, it's my treat." Harry looked at the menu and frowned.

"Oh Draco, you don't have to do that. Everything is kind of expensive." Harry looked at me worried as though he didn't want me to think he was greedy.

"Please let me buy your lunch. It would make me happy," I said with a smile. Just the thought of Harry calling me Draco instead of Malfoy was incredibly exciting. "Harry, why'd you call me Draco?"

"Well seeing as this is a date I thought calling you Malfoy would be rude. Do you want me to call you Malfoy?"

"No. I quite like you calling me Draco. It really does make me feel as though this was a date." If it was possible Harry blushed even more. "So what are you going to have?"

"Umm, I think I'll just have Shepherd's Pie."

I flagged the waiter down and ordered our lunch (Harry thought it'd be best if we shared because he wasn't very hungry) and ordered us each a butter beer.

"So why'd you agree to come?"

"To be truthful I wasn't going come," Harry must have seen the look on my face and quickly added, "but Hermione said that it could be fun and the more I thought about it the more I realized how much I really wanted to come today. I'm really glad I did." Just then our food came.

We ate and talked about classes and friends and sometimes just looked into each others eyes. After lunch I asked Harry if he wanted to ride back in the carriage with me.

"Yeah of course. Just let me go tell Hermione and Ron," Harry said as he started toward his friends. He chatted with them for a minute. He pointed at me, blushed, and ran back to where I was standing.

"You ready to go," I asked. Harry nodded and we started toward where the carriages sat waiting. I looked over at Harry's beautiful face and grabbed his hand. Harry smiled at me walked just a bit closer to me. We both climbed into the carriage and sat down. Harry leaned his head onto my shoulder and sighed.

"Harry," I started slowly, "what would you say if I asked you to be my boyfriend?"

"I would say I would love that. Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Will you?"

"Yes." Harry smiled at me and leaned towards me. I leaned in also and captured his lips and passionate kiss. I nipped the Harry's bottom lip, asking him to open his mouth. Harry opened his mouth and I pushed my tongue into it and explored it. I could remotely feel Harry's hands lace into my hair. I pulled away for lack of air and looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry. Was that to fast?"

"No, Draco, not at all. I kinda wish you hadn't stopped." Harry ran his hands through his hair and fixed his glasses. For some reason just looking at him made me want to take him right there but I settled for just kissing him again. Just as the kiss was starting to get intense the carriage stopped and Harry reluctantly pulled away.

Just then I noticed some of the Slytherins and Grffyindors staring at us.

"What the bloody hell are you guys staring at," I growled as I grabbed Harry and pulled him along with me towards the door. I could hear Harry giggle at my obvious annoyance. I looked back at him and smirked.

"Defensive are we?" I smirked and pulled Harry into a kiss forcing my tongue into his mouth. Harry pulled away with a dazed look on face. I chuckled and started dragging him along behind me towards the dungeons.

"Where are you going Mr. Potter," Snape asked in his usual monotone.

"I…uh…well I'm not quite sure. I was just following Draco," Harry said uneasily.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was taking _Harry _to my room. Is there a problem," I snarled. Snape's face changed. He looked at me as though I was crazy.

"Tomorrow after lunch I want you in my office Mr. Malfoy," Snape said through clenched teeth. With that Snape turned on his heels and stormed off. This week was going to be hell. I turned to Harry who was almost hyperventilating.

"What's wrong?"

"Being around him scares the hell out off me."

"Oh, well then we should keep you too apart shouldn't we?" I squeezed his hand and began walking toward to the dungeons once again. I stopped at the door to the common room.

"Pumpkin juice." The door swung open and I lead Harry to the door in the corner of the room. Harry looked around nervously at the faces staring at him. I finally unlocked my door and pulled harry into the room.

"Here Harry, I'll put your jacket away. You don't have to stay," I said looking at Harry's worried face.

"No, I want to."

"Lets play truth or dare," I said. Harry smiled and sat on my bed, hugging his knee's to his chest. It was incredible how he could look completely innocent and sexy at the same time. "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No," Harry said blushing wildly.

"With who," I asked caressing his hand. Harry began to blush even more and looked at his hand in mine.

"Ron." My jaw absentmindedly clenched. "Are you upset," Harry asked worry striking his face.

"No, not really. It's just…..really? Ron of all people?" I shook my head. "It's your go."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are _you_ a virgin?"

"No," I said, "my first was Goyle." Harry's eyes widened and I noticed him suppress a giggle.

"Yeah get your giggles in. Truth or dare," I asked smirking.

"Dare," Harry said confidently.

"I dare you to………make out with me on my lap," I said looking at Harry's lips. Harry smiled and scooted over to where I was sitting. He sat on my lap and brushed his lips against mine and finally kissed me. Harry arched his back and ground his hips into mine. The kiss began to get hotter and hotter when Harry moaned. I pushed him gently onto his back and held myself above him. Harry's hands roamed around my shirt trying desperately to find my buttons to undo them. When he did he undid them as fast as he could and threw my shirt across the room and sucked on one of my nipples.

"Harry, wait," I said sitting up, "I don't want to do this on our first night of being together. I don't want our relationship to be based completely on sex." Harry looked at me and smiled.

"Your right, baby. We should wait for a while." Harry's face was gentle and understanding. He kissed me lightly and crawled over to the edge of the bed. "I don't want to go," Harry said. He turned and looked at me sadly, "I don't have to do I?"

"No, of course not. Here," I said holding up a pair of pajama pants, "you can where these. Do you need a shirt?"

"No. I hope your not wearing one," Harry said with a cheeky smile. I couldn't help smile back at him.

"Get dressed I'm tired and we have classes tomorrow. I really don't want to look like I've been rolling around with you all night." Harry got up, quickly changed and crawled into bed next to me. He sighed and kissed me quickly goodnight and closed his eyes. I took a deep breath and looked at my new boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron was most definitely going to kill me. But right now I didn't care because I was being held by my new boyfriend. His hair was slightly messy and he wasn't wearing a shirt. I hated it but I had to go back to the Gryffindor dorms to get my robes.

"Co? Co, wake up," I whispered trying to wake him.

"Harrrrry. It's early. Go back to sleep."

"Co I have to go to my room so I can get dressed. You can come along if you like." Draco snuggled closer to me and whimpered.

"Fine but you need a shirt," Draco said throwing me a button up shirt to wear. I pulled it on and did up the first two buttons and then walked towards the door. Draco rushed to the bathroom with his robes in hand. He came back looking like normal not half naked Draco.

"Are you coming?" Draco followed me to the door. As we walked trough the door I received more death stares.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at," Draco snapped. "You never saw a _Head Boy _and his boyfriend?" I could tell the emphasis on Head Boy was to say that he could get the all in trouble. I smiled and took his hand. Draco looked at me and smirked. He pulled my head towards his and kissed me full on. I gasped into his mouth and he moaned. Draco pulled away and pushed me towards the door. As soon as we were out of the Slytherin common room I pushed him into the wall and began kissing him again.

"Harry," Draco whispered. "Harry we need to get your robes." Draco's voice wavered as licked his jaw line. I stopped and looked at him with wide eyed innocents.

"Whatever you say." I lead the way to my dorm and stopped at the big lady. "Hippogriff."

I pulled him towards the stairs as the rest of my house stared him. Ron was the one who actually said something though.

"What the hell is he doing here? This is for Gryffindor and there girlfriends and boyfriends."

"Well, Ron, Draco is my boyfriend. And I need to get dressed so I brought him with me so we could go to breakfast together," I said slightly irritably. "Co my room is this way. You can wait here or in my room," I said winking at him. Draco giggled and followed me to my room. I could hear Ron explode down stairs.

"What the hell is his problem," Draco asked watching me dress.

"He never quite got over the fact that we broke up. And he's never freaking liked you." I finished putting on my robe and walked over to where he sat on my bed. "But I like you." I sat down next to him and brushed my lips lightly across his.

"Harry if we don't leave for breakfast then we'll be hungry during Herbology and I might just eat something in there," Draco said trying not to let himself kiss me. I hopped up off my bed and pulled him up.

As we got downstairs I could hear, once again, Ron saying something about how he was a better choice.

"I mean come on I was his first and then he goes and stays the night with Draco fucking Malfoy."

"Ron are you coming with us to breakfast or not," Hermione asked irritably. Ron merely nodded and followed the rest of us.

The Great Hall was very full already and I really didn't want to sit with the Slytherins. I held myself closer to Draco and herd him chuckle.

"Would you prefer to sit with Gryffindor," he whispered in my ear. I nodded quickly and smiled as he started towards our table. Ron rushed ahead of us and sat in the next to my usual seat. Hermonie told him to move but seeing as he refused I simply sat across from them.

"Ron could you stop being such a prat please? I like Draco ok," I said grabbing my fork and some bacon. "We were together for a month ok? I like Draco know." Draco smiled and picked at piece of toast. It was then I realized the whispers around us.

"What's the Ice Prince doing over here? Shouldn't be sitting with his little girlfriend Pansy," Seamus asked Neville.

"No. Malfoy is gay. And dating Harry," Neville replied.

"Damn it. I was hoping to be the one to get into Harry's pants."

"Leave them be. If they like each other then it's fine." It was sweet of Neville to defend us. I gave him a look of thanks.

"Come on Co. We need to get to Herbology." Draco nodded and got up to follow me.

"Hello Draco." Draco's back went stiff. Goyle was standing behind him with a look of pure disgust on his face. Behind Goyle stood Crabbe and Pansy.

"Draco, my love, what are you doing at the _Gryffindor _table," Pansy asked looking around nervously.

"First off, I'm not _you_r love. I am _Harry's_ love. Second I quite like sitting with my _boyfriend." Draco was holding onto my hand for dear life. _

"_Are you serious? Draco, he's Harry Potter. He is the opposite of what we like." Goyle looked like he wanted to grab me and strangle me with his bare hands right here in the middle of the Great Hall. _

"_No, Goyle, you are. You're just mad because I wouldn't sleep with you after we broke up and wouldn't get back with you. You are such a twat," Draco said before turning on his heel and pulling me along out of the Great Hall. _

_Herbology was long and boring. Draco was across the room with Pansy and Goyle, who were both desperately trying to get Draco to talk to them. Harry stood next to a upset Ron. Hermonie was sour because of Ron's "bad behavior" and was snapping at everything he said. _

_When it was finally over I ran over to Draco. He smiled and took my hand. But his smile soon faded as we walked back towards the castle for lunch._

"_I have to go see Snape. I'll meet you in Transfiguration," Draco said turning towards the potions room. _


End file.
